


A better tomorrow

by RaindropDragon



Category: Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fix-It, I had to fix the ending real quick, Kipo Season 3 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26977135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaindropDragon/pseuds/RaindropDragon
Summary: In which I fix the season 3 endingEdit:I changed the summary, because someone pointed out that the previous one was a pretty big spoiler
Relationships: Kipo Oak & Scarlemagne | Hugo
Comments: 51
Kudos: 235





	A better tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Redeeming a character just to kill them off later is a giant pet peeve of mine, can you tell?

Scarlemagne’s… no, Hugo’s eyes closed for one last time, and his hand went limp in Kipo’s grip.

Through the tears blurring her sight she looked at her brother.

Her brother whom she just found, whom she had just managed to bring to her side, who had just begun to see all his wrongdoings and not only accept them, but also apologize for them.

Her brother, who had just saved her life, and given his own.

She blinked some tears out of her eyes and gently held his hand to his chest.

“Goodbye Hugo.” She whispered.

As she began letting go, she slid her hand gently down his arm… and stopped.

It couldn’t be.

She gripped Hugo’s wrist and felt around.

There.

She let out a startled laugh.

“Kipo?” Her dad asked from where he was holding her mother, looking at her through his own tears.

“He’s alive.” Kipo said in a watery voice. Her mom looked up and immediately made a grab for Hugo’s other wrist.

“You’re right.” She said surprised, before letting out a teary chuckle.

“He’s such a drama queen, he did a whole speech and then he’s just unconscious.” Again, Kipo laughed, slightly hysterical now, before carefully hugging her unconscious brother.

“I though I lost him, I just found him, and I nearly immediately lost him again.”

“So, he’s not dead?” Wolf asked with a sniffle.

“Nope”, Lio answered, also having checked Hugo’s pulse now, shaking his head in slight disbelief, “he’s very hurt and needs medical attention, but he’s alive.”

“Well, that’s a relief.” Benson added.

“Aw, and I was already preparing a speech and everything.” Dave stated, then immediately added, after everyone looked at him in disbelief, “not that I’m not glad he’s still alive, I’m very glad in fact!”

Kipo smiled and looked up at the rising sun, before getting up from where she was kneeling.

“Come on guys, let’s get Hugo some medical attention and then let’s get some rest. There is going to be a lot to do, and a bright future ahead of us.”

~~~

5 years later

“Come on Hugo! We’re going to be late!”

“I’m coming, I’m coming. You know we wouldn’t be late if you hadn’t insisted on showing me around the new parts of the city!”

“But you needed to see! All you ever do is sit in your opera house and play the piano nowadays.”

“And I am perfectly happy there, thank you very much.”

Wolf grinned in the direction of the voices from where she was waiting with Benson and Dave, hearing Kipo and Hugo long before they even came into view.

Soon their entire family would be here to celebrate Hugo’s birthday with him.

Something no one in their little group would have ever considered possible, except maybe Kipo.

But that was just how life was with Kipo in it, full of surprises and infinite possibilities for a better tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like some more fluffy fix-it content where Hugo gets the love and appreciation he deserves check out my other Kipo fanfic


End file.
